The Tejina Chronicles:The first story
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: First chapter of my new series. I can't really explain it so please read to find out. Please RR.Ch 2 is up.
1. The strange creature, Stitch

The Tejina Chronicles

The Creature from another world

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: The strange creature, stitch

**Ok this is the first story in a second series of mine. It is inspired by the anime show Zatch Bell, for those of you who know the show some of this will sound familiar. This series happens in an alternate universe and it has very little in common with my other series. Some relationships are the same but other then that it's completely different. Note that some of the attacks or spells what ever you want to call them may sound a little corny, so don't mock me. Well here it is the beginning of the Tejina Chronicles.**

It was a warm and beautiful morning on the island of Kauai, a lone house sat on the top of a hill just outside of kokoua town. A beautiful teenage girl named Lilo began to stir from her peaceful sleep as the warm sun beams fell across her face. She yawned, sat up and grabbed her brush off her night stand. She began to brush her long flowing black hair. She set the brush down and glanced at her alarm clock.

The clock read 9:00am. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" screamed Lilo as she jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. "I'm supposed to meet Victoria this morning."

She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt with white floral print. She then rushed out her bedroom door and down the stairs. She burst into the kitchen were her older sister Nani was preparing breakfast. She grabbed a cup of orange juice off the table and quickly chugged it. She started to run for the door when her sister stopped her.

"Hold on a minute Lilo! Where do you think your going?" asked Nani in a raised tone.

"I was supposed to meet Victoria at kiki's this morning and I'm going to be late!" said Lilo as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think you can be a little late to meet her. You need to have a proper breakfast." Said Nani in a strict voice.

Lilo sighed. "Nani I don't have time, Victoria is leaving tomorrow on vacation. This is the last morning we can have together for two whole weeks!" yells Lilo.

"So she'll be back in two weeks, what's so urgent about that?"

"What's so urgent? I can't go two weeks without a friend around unless I give them a proper good bye."

Nani just sighed; she knew she wasn't going to talk her sister out of it. "Fine, go just be back by noon."

"Thank you Nani, see you later!" yells Lilo as she runs out the door.

As the door slammed shut Nani sat down and rested her chin on her hand. "Teenager's… I'll never understand them." Moaned Nani.

Lilo was sprinting down the street as fast as she possible could. She turned down another street and came to a sudden stop as she was about to fall down a large crater. The crater had police tape around it, she just walked around it but she stared at it for just a couple of seconds before continuing on. She finally reached the coffee shop and saw her friend sitting at a table.

"Hey Victoria!" yells Lilo as she walks over to her friend.

The girl looks up. "Oh hey Lilo, I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Yeah well my sister wanted me to eat breakfast. So what have you been doing this morning?"

"Oh nothing much, really the only thing I have done is come here." Said Victoria as Lilo nodded her head. "Oh also Keoni talked to me this morning."

Lilo gasped even though she wasn't very surprised. Victoria was a beautiful red headed girl with freckles on her face. She was just the kind of girl Keoni would like.

"You mean he talked to you and you choose that to be the second thing you tell me!" yells Lilo.

"Well I didn't think you would want to hear about it."

"Are you kidding! What did he talk to you about?" asked Lilo as she leaned forward.

"Oh nothing much, just about his skateboarding skills and other thing's." said Victoria as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

"Oh… well that's interesting." Said Lilo in a slightly disappointed voice.

"I knew you would think that's boring, but I know you would like this." Said Victoria as she pulled out a news paper from her backpack. "Did you see the paper today?" asked Victoria as she slapped the paper in front of Lilo.

Lilo picked up the paper, the head line read 'mystery damage continues!' "So they found more demolished property with no explanation to how it got damaged?" asked Lilo rhetorically.

"Yep and it seems to be getting worse." Said Victoria. "You know what I heard?" asked Victoria as Lilo leaned in. "I heard that all of this damage is being caused by tiny creatures."

Lilo gave her friend an unbelieving look. "And were did you hear this at?"

"It was on the news last night; some guy says he saw a tiny creature level his shed."

"I highly doubt that tiny creatures are doing this." Said Lilo as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well you have to admit that something strange is doing this. Ever since that meteor shower strange things like this have been happening." Said Victoria as she took another sip of her drink.

'That's right, ever since that night strange things have been happening.' Thought Lilo.

It had been two months since an amazing astronomical event occurred above the island. It was a meteor shower like none she had ever scene, for one reason only. The meteors were different colors; there were blue ones, purple ones, red ones and even green ones. Ever since then strange things had been happening, buildings were getting damaged in ways only possible by a bomb and areas of forest were being leveled. The damage could not be caused by rowdy kids so many people did not know what to think.

'I don't know what is causing these damages but I doubt its little creatures.' Thought Lilo as she got a smile on her face.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Victoria's cell phone going off. Her friend picked it up and a moment later put it away.

"Well Lilo sorry but my parent's want me home. I have a few more thing's to pack." Said Victoria as she stands up and slings her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh ok, well see you when you get back." Said Lilo as she stood up.

"Alright, I'll call you the moment I get back." Yells Victoria as she walks away.

"Ok have a nice time!" yells Lilo.

A couple of minutes later Lilo was walking home with her hand's in her pockets. She kept playing one thought through her mind over and over again. 'What could be causing all of this destruction? What ever it is, it has something to do with that meteor shower. What ever it is I'm sure it's not little creature's, Victoria comes up with the weirdest stuff sometimes.' Thought Lilo as she walks up her drive way.

"What ever it is I'm sure they will find it soon." Said Lilo to herself.

She walks into the house and into the kitchen. She begins to look through the refrigerator when the silence of the house catches her attention. "Nani? Nani are you home?" yelled Lilo as she slowly shut the fridge door. After a couple of seconds there was no reply. "Hm… she must have gone to the store." Said Lilo to herself. She walked back into the living room carrying a bottled water.

She started to walk upstairs when suddenly the house was shaken by a loud noise. She stumbled to the floor and looked towards the front of the house, were the noise came from.

"What the heck was that?" asked Lilo to herself as she stood back up. She made her way back towards the door way when again the house was shaken. This time though it seemed closer. She managed to get up again before being knocked down once more, but this time she saw through the window; a small fire ball rise up from her drive way.

She got to her feet with a scared look on her face, she was about to run to her room when she heard the doggy door swing open and slam shut. She stopped right were she stood.

'Some one is in the house.' Thought Lilo as she looked over her shoulder. She slowly turned around and crept over to the door way. She slowly looked around the corner, making sure that she did not expose her self or make a noise. When she looked towards the door her eye's shot open at the sight of who entered. There in front of the door stood a small blue furred creature with long ears and a short stubby tail. The creature was breathing heavily as if it had been running from something.

The strange creature slowly turned towards the window, when it did she could see its all black eyes. 'It can't be! Could Victoria have been telling the truth? Could that be one of the small creature's that is causing all of this destruction?' thought Lilo as she watched the creature jump on top of the table in front of the window.

The creature cautiously looked out the window, but there was something about the creature. It seemed scared, it quickly hide behind the curtain when a loud gurgley voice called out.

"You can't run for ever you weakling!" yelled the strange voice. "Why don't you make it easy on your self and come out and face me! I will find you and you will not escape me again!"

The blue creature looks out the window once more and then sighs. Who ever was yelling had left, the creature hopped off the table and sat against the book shelf. He seemed relieved, at that moment Lilo noticed that the creature was holding a blue book in its arms. The creature was starring at it as if it was thinking of something. The creature looked up towards the couch, Lilo quickly hide behind the wall. The strange creature stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. Lilo looked around at this stranger again.

The creature gave a sigh. "That was a close one, I barley got away." Moaned the creature in a rather high pitched voice.

'That thing can talk!' thought Lilo as she continued to watch this visitor.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep running. Eventually I will have to face him, even if it means…" said the creature in a sad tone. The creature stared at the book and ran its paw over the cover. "I have to prove my worth though… but how am I going to do that?"

As Lilo continued to hide behind the wall she began to realize that this creature meant no harm. 'It's scared about something and it came in here to hide, not to hurt me. Maybe I can be of some help to it… besides it is kind of… cute.' Thought Lilo as she peered into the living room.

After a couple of minutes she finally worked up the courage to enter the room. She slowly turned the corner to face the creature, it wasn't aware of her until she spoke up.

"He… hello." Said Lilo sheepishly.

The creature practically jumped to the ceiling when it heard her voice. The creature scooted to the other end of the couch, holding the book close to its chest.

'Wow, it really is scared.' Thought Lilo. "It's ok… I'm not going to hurt you." Said Lilo in her most comforting voice.

The creature just stared at her for a moment. "Who… who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the strange creature.

"I'm Lilo and this is my house."

The creature seemed to relax a little. "Oh… sorry about bursting in here." Said the creature as it lowered its ears.

"That's ok. Do you mind if I sit down?" asked Lilo

The creature eyed her up and down, probably figuring out weather or not she was a threat. "I don't mind, it's your house." Said the creature as it sat up straight.

Lilo slowly walked over to the couch and sat down at the opposite end of the creature. The two of them sat there for a few minutes with out saying a word. Finally Lilo's curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you out of breath?" asked Lilo still facing straight ahead.

"I was running." Said the creature as it closed its eyes.

"Why were you running?"

"Because I was being chased by somebody."

"Is that somebody the one who was yelling?"

The creature nodded and let out another sigh.

"Why was he after you? Did you do something?"

"No I didn't do anything. He was after this book." Said the creature as he held up the blue book.

"What's so special about that book?" asked Lilo as she looked at it.

"It controls my powers." Said the creature in a low voice.

Lilo's eyes shot open at what she heard. "Your powers! You have powers?" asked Lilo. She was suddenly very interested in this creature.

The creature only nodded as he looked at the book.

"Does that other guy have power's too?" asked Lilo.

"Yes he does and like me they are controlled by a book."

"If he has his own book then why does he want yours?"

"Because he wants to burn it."

"Why does he want to burn it?" asked Lilo

The creature growled a little; obviously he was getting irritated by all of her questions. "It's a long story." Said the creature.

"Well would you mine telling me, I've got time." Said Lilo.

The creature sighed as he began his extended explanation. "Well the guy who is after me is named Yang; He wants to burn my book because if he does I lose." Said the creature, it looked over at Lilo and saw that he had to continue.

"You see I was created by a man named Jumba Jookiba and every few years he sends 100 of his creations to a planet. On that planet we must fight each other in a massive tournament; the last one standing becomes the champion experiment." Explained the creature.

"But why do you have those books?" asked Lilo.

"In this tournament we cannot use our powers on our own. We must join up with a native of that planet; they are the ones who read the books that allow use to use our powers. But if that book is burned in battle then the experiment looses and is teleported back to Jumba."

"I see… so where's your partner?" asked Lilo as she clasped her hands together.

The creature looked away sadly. "I don't have one."

"You don't!" said Lilo.

"No and that's why Yang was after me. Since I don't have a partner to read my book I could not fight back."

"And because you could not fight back it would be easier to burn your book." Said Lilo as she stared at the creature sadly.

"Exactly… but I can't lose! I have to prove to Jumba that I'm worth some thing. I have to show him that his latest creation is worth some thing." Growled the creature as he tightened his grip on the book. "I'm sorry I came in with out asking. I'll be leaving now." Said the creature as it walked towards the door.

'You can't let him go; if he goes out there he will lose. He wouldn't stand a chance. Do something Lilo!' thought Lilo as she watched the creature. "Wait!" yelled Lilo as she stood up.

The creature stopped and looked back. It seemed surprised by this out burst.

"You can't go out there; if you do you won't stand a chance. If this guy Yang has a partner then he'll defeat you easily. You will stay here until you find a partner." Said Lilo in a raised voice.

The creature stared at her with a surprised look on its face. "Why would you want me to stay here? I would be nothing but trouble for you."

"Because I don't think it's fair that this yang guy has a partner and you don't. I want you to find a partner before you leave here. Even if I have to help you find one." Said Lilo.

A small smile came across the creatures face. "You will?"

"Of course I will, now will you stay?" asked Lilo a she kneeled down.

"Yeah I'll stay. Thank you Lilo." Said the creature as a smile went across its face.

"Good… hey you want some thing to eat?" asked Lilo as she stood up.

"Yeah… I haven't eaten in days!" said the creature

The two of them walk into the kitchen were Lilo fix's the creature a sandwich, which it ate quickly.

"Hey you haven't told me your name yet." Said Lilo as she stared at her guest.

The creature takes a sip of juice and wipes his mouth. "My name is Stitch."

"Stitch, that's an interesting name." said Lilo.

"Yeah well Jumba names all of use for some thing we did or our personality. I got my name when I was first created. During my training I fell and had to get many Stitches and that's how I got the name. All the female experiments thought I looked ugly." Said Stitch as he took another sip.

"Oh so you're a boy huh?" said Lilo.

"Of course, did you think I was a girl?"

"Well no… I just didn't know if you even had a gender." Said Lilo.

The two of them stare at each other for a few second before bursting into laughter. They continued to talk for a few hours, about the island and the people. Around 12:00pm the front door opened and Nani came walking in. When she entered the kitchen she saw Stitch and let out a scream.

"What the hell is that thing!" asked Nani in a panicky voice.

"It's ok Nani, this is Stitch. I told him he could stay here for awhile." Explained Lilo a she stood up.

"Are you kidding Lilo? I don't even know what that thing is." Said Nani

"I'll tell you what he is. He's an experiment from another world, who's here to do battle with others of his kind." Said Lilo.

Nani looked at her sister and then at this new guest. She did not know what to make of this situation, so she just through her hands in the air and walked to her room.

"Who is that?" asked Stitch after Nani had left the room.

"That's just my older sister. Sorry about the way she acted, I'm sure she will get used to you over time." Said Lilo.

Later that night Lilo had prepared a small bed in her room for her new guest. They both slid under the covers, Stitch set his book next to his little bed. He looked over at Lilo.

"Hey Lilo?" asked Stitch quietly.

"Yeah? Asked Lilo a she looked at him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." Said stitch.

Lilo smiled "No problem Stitch, you can stay as long as you want." Said Lilo a she closed her eyes.

Stitch smiled and closed his eyes, he soon fell a sleep. It was his first good night sleep since he landed on earth. He was not going to let this kindness go unrepayed.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter in the Tejina Chronicles. I hope you liked this and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review**.


	2. The first test

The Tejina Chronicles

The Creature from another world

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: The first test

It had been two days since Stitch had come into Lilo's life, but they seemed like they had been friends forever. They got along great, but Nani still did not like the new guest. It was late morning as Lilo sat on the couch watching T.V. Nani was at work and would not be home until late that night. Stitch was in the hall hiding behind the same wall that Lilo had two day's before. He was holding his book in his arms as he watched Lilo.

'Come on you can do it. There's no reason to be nervous.' Thought Stitch as he nervously tapped his claws on the book. 'I'm sure she will do it, she's done so much for me so far why would she not do this.'

Stitch looked in on Lilo, she was laughing as she watched three guys slap each other repeatedly. He then looked at his book and ran his paw over it. He then looked back at Lilo, he had to do it.

'All right I can do this; all the other experiments do it. So I must do it too.' Thought Stitch.

Finally like Lilo he managed to work up the courage to walk into the room. He walked over in front of Lilo as he held his book behind his back.

"Hey Lilo can ask you something?" asked Stitch as he stood there with his head down.

Lilo looked at him curiously. "Of course what is it?"

"Well, I just want to say that… um… You have treated me so nicely these past few days and I just want to ask you if…"

"If what?" asked Lilo after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Well I was wondering if…" Stitch held the book in front of him. "If you would be… my partner?" asks Stitch as he held his book out to her.

An expression of shock sweeps across her face as she takes in Stitch's request. "You… you want me to be your partner?" asked Lilo in disbelief.

Stitch just smiled and nodded as he continued to hold his book out.

"I don't know Stitch, that's a big job. How do you know I could handle it?" asked Lilo as she stared at the book.

"I know you could do this because from what I've seen of you is that you don't take no for an answer. Your commanding and you think quickly, those are characteristics that are needed in a battle." Said Stitch as he slowly grew more comfortable with his request.

"I still don't know Stitch, it's a big responsibility. I mean what if I cast a spell that wasn't meant to be used? What if I get you defeated?" asked Lilo as she looked away.

Stitch lowered his ears for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say. "Don't worry Lilo, as long as you believe that we will win we don't have to worry about that." Said Stitch as he raised his ears.

Lilo looked back at him and a small smile came across her face. "You know what, I'll do it. I'll be your partner." Said Lilo as she took the book in her hands.

After she had the book in her hands Stitch scoots over and hugs her. "I know you'll do just fine. I have faith in you." Said Stitch.

Lilo wraps one of her arms around him in a weak hug. "Thank you Stitch." Said Lilo.

The two of them hugged for a minute or so before Lilo let go. "But wait Stitch how am I supposed to read this?" said Lilo as she looked at the book. "I don't even know what language this is."

"Don't worry you'll figure it out." Said Stitch as a joyous smile went across his face.

Lilo began to look through the book; each page was filled with the same strange language. "I don't know Stitch this may take me awhile to…" Just then she turned to a page about half way through the book. A section of the writing was glowing. "Wait these word's their different… I can read them, but how?" asked Lilo to herself.

Stitch just sat there with a smile on his face. He now had a partner, now he could prove himself. But suddenly his thoughts were halted when Lilo began to say the word out loud.

"Pun… punchi… punchit…" Lilo began, but Stitch leaps forward and slaps his paw on her mouth.

"I would not say that out loud in the house. Unless you want to be cleaning up a big mess." Said Stitch in a slightly scared voice.

"Oh sorry, but can we go and see what this attack of yours is?" said Lilo as she looked down at the glowing word.

"Sure, if you know of some place we can go." Said Stitch

Lilo thought for a moment before shutting the book. "I know just the place!" said Lilo enthusiastically.

About 15 minutes later they were standing in an open field, there were a couple of boulders lying around. Stitch and Lilo stood in front of one of them.

"These boulders will make perfect targets!" said Lilo. She opened the book to the glowing words. "Ok, ready Stitch?" asked Lilo.

"Ready Lilo!" said Stitch as he readied himself.

"Right let's go!" Lilo pointed towards the boulder as she read the spell. "Punchito!" yelled Lilo.

After about 30 seconds nothing happened, a tumble weed blows in front of them. Lilo gets out of her dramatic pose and looks at the book.

"That's strange, I reed it exactly how it's spelled. How come nothing happened?" asked Lilo as she scratched her head.

Stitch turns around and sighs. 'I can't believe I forgot to tell her how to cast the spell.' Thought Stitch as he looks at her. "Emotions." Said Stitch.

"Excuse me?" asked Lilo as she looked at her furry partner.

"In order to cast the spell you must put your emotions into the book."

"My emotions?" said Lilo as she looked down at the book.

"Yeah your emotions, like happiness, sadness, jealousy and greed." Said Stitch as he counted on his fingers.

"What about hatred?" asked Lilo.

Stitch's eyes shot open and an angry look formed on his face. "No, not hatred. Anger yes, but not hatred. Hatred is an emotion used by the evil experiments… like yang." Said Stitch in a slightly raised voice.

"You must highly dislike this yang guy huh?"

"Yes I do, now come on lets give that spell a try." Said Stitch as he faced the boulder.

"Right!" said Lilo as she once again pointed to the boulder. 'Ok put my emotions into the book got it.' Thought Lilo. She looked at the boulder as she thought of the beach, which made her feel happy. The book began to glow, then she read the spell. "Punchito!" yelled Lilo.

Stitch's face went blank as he sped towards the rock with amazing speed. He raised his fist and his entire arm became surrounded in a swirling vortex of blue energy. Within seconds his arm looked like a comet, then his fist finally hit the boulder. There as a flash of light followed by a loud explosion. The boulder exploded into hundreds of pieces, sending a cloud of dust in all directions. Lilo covered her face with her arm as she was hit by the cloud. When the dust cleared she looked towards were the rock was.

"Whoa… that's awesome!" said Lilo when she saw what happened.

Stitch was standing there with a smile on his face, the spot that the boulder sat was now littered with tiny pieces of rock.

Stitch looked back at Lilo and smiled. "Now you see why you shouldn't read that in the house?" asked Stitch sarcastically.

Lilo giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah that would not have made Nani happy." Said Lilo.

The two of them laughed for a couple of minutes before they finally regained their composure. Stitch then walked over to Lilo.

"You see though, I told you that you could do it." Said Stitch with a smile on his face.

"Yeah… hey lets do it again!" said Lilo happily.

Stitch just smiled a big grin. "Ok, let's do it."

A moment later the two of them were facing a dead tree; Lilo opened the book and focused her emotions. The book once again began to glow, when Lilo called out the spell.

"Punchito!" Stitch once again speed towards the tree, his arm surrounded in energy.

He finally hit and his fist went right through the tree, a moment later the tree shattered into thousands of pieces. They continued to test out Stitch's power for about 2 hours. They had destroyed 5 boulders and 3 dead trees, the two of them were out of breath as they sat on the ground with smiles on their faces.

"Oh boy… that was fun!" said Lilo as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah well this may be fun for you, but all of this is helping me a lot." Said Stitch as he looked up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilo as she looked up too.

"I mean that every time you cast that spell I get a little stronger. And using them here is also helping my aim." Said Stitch as he looked at his paw.

"Well that's good, but I hope your not just seeing this as serious training or anything." Said Lilo as she looked at her partner.

"No, no I'm enjoying this as well. I enjoy just having fun… and I must say that I enjoy being with you. You're so easy to get along with and you're so kind and considerate. That's one of the reasons why I choose you as my partner."

"Aw, Stitch that's so sweet. I enjoy being with you as well, your really only the second friend that I have." Said Lilo.

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it; I only have you and my friend Victoria. Me and her are always getting picked on."

"Now who would pick on a girl like you? It's not a boy is it? Because if it is then I'll teach him a thing or two about how to treat a lady." Said Stitch in an almost protective, fatherly tone.

Lilo gave a small laugh. "No it's not a boy, it's this girl named Mertle. Her and her brain washed posy, are always calling us weird."

"Well you don't have to take that anymore. You have me now; you have all of this power at your disposal. You could take revenge on her." Said Stitch

"That is a very evil thought Stitch. I got the impression you hated evil."

"I know it's rather evil sounding, but I hate it when people are picked on."

"Yeah, I hate it too. I don't see how people can sink so low as to find pleasure in making others feel bad." Said Lilo as she watched a fluffy white cloud float over head.

"Their just people who feel weak and must make them selves seem tough. That way they can control, or at least think they control their lives." Said Stitch as he closed his eyes.

Lilo just sighed. "Yeah I guess."

The two of them just lied there for about a half an hour. They watched the clouds float over head as a warm breeze swept across the field. After awhile their peace was interrupted by Stitch's growling stomach.

Lilo looked over at her friend. "Are you hungry?" asked Lilo.

Stitch just blushed. "Yeah I think I am."

"Well come on, lets go into town and get some shaved ice. Does that sound good?"

"Well I've never had shaved ice before, so yeah let's go." Said Stitch as he sat up.

"Well all right! Let's go!" yelled Lilo.

The two of them ran off towards town, they both felt so happy. Neither of them knew why, but they both felt happier then they ever had. They reach the ice cream parlor about 20 minutes later and they both order large scoops of ice cream. They sit and talk about thing's that they had done and places they had been. Stitch tells Lilo about his training, but he leaves out how the older experiments picked on him. After about an hour they had both finished their ice cream and were ready to head home.

"So how did you like the ice cream?" asked Lilo as her and Stitch left the parlor.

"It was delicious!" said Stitch as he licked his fingers.

"Well I'm glad you…" Just then Lilo was interrupted.

"Molter!" came a sinister voice.

Suddenly Lilo and Stitch were blown back by three explosions. The two of them rolled to a stop about 50 feet away, they both got to their knees. Their faces were covered in small scratches and scrapes.

"What the heck was that?" asked Lilo as she rubbed her sore head.

Stitch was staring into the cloud of dust left by the explosions. "Yang." Said Stitch with a terrified tone.

Just then they heard some sinister gurgling laughter. "I found you Stitch. I told you escape was impossible." Said the sinister voice.

The smoke cleared reveling the two figures; one was a tall man with red spike hair. He was wearing tattered blue jeans and a red t-shirt. In his hands was a red book, which looked exactly like Stitch's. Next him was a lizard like creature with tiny volcanoes on its back and tail. It had a sinister smile on its face.

'That's Yang? That's who was after Stitch?' thought Lilo as she stared at her opponents.

"Why don't you just give up Stitch, you can't beat me." Said Yang. Just then he notices Lilo and the blue book. "I see you found a partner, no matter I will defeat you just as easily!"

Just then the red book began to glow and the man called out the spell. "Molter!"

Balls of flame shoot out of Yang's back; they fly into the air and finally arch downward towards Lilo and Stitch. Stitch leaps to his feet and tackles Lilo out of the way right as the balls of flame hit the ground. There were three large explosions that once again sent Lilo and Stitch flying.

"Molter!" yelled the man.

Three more explosions ripped through the area, the entire street was covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Both Yang and his partner looked towards were Lilo and Stitch had been with evil smiles on their faces. But suddenly; through the smoke they saw a blue glow.

"Punchito!" came the yell from the smoke.

In an instant Stitch came bursting out of the smoke with his arm surrounded by energy.

"No, impossible!" yelled Yang.

In the next instant Stitch's fist made contact with his opponent. The force was so great that it sent Yang flying into a building and his partner into a lamp post. The smoke on the street cleared revealing Lilo's position. She had the book in her arms and scratches and burns all over her face. Her shirt was also torn a bit.

"I thought you were going to beat us?" said Lilo in a confident tone.

The human looked up at Lilo. "Stupid girl… Yang is the strongest experiment ever made! You don't stand a chance!" yelled the human.

Yang was finally to his feet. "Molter!" yelled his partner.

A second later three fire balls rained down around Stitch. "Punchito!" yelled Lilo.

Stitch came bursting through the flames, nailing Yang with another good punch. This continued for a few volleys before both teams were in bad shape. Both of the experiments stood facing each other, their partners could barley stand.

"This is getting irritating, let's finish this Tagi." Said Yang as he growled.

"Right!" said Tagi as the red book began to glow.

"Do your worst." Said Stitch with a confident smile.

"Laven!" yelled Tagi.

The ground around Yang's feet began to glow red hot. Suddenly a geyser of Lava spewed up in front of them. They continued to appear in a straight line towards Lilo and Stitch. They then split in two directions, circling Stitch. Finally the road below Stitch's feet collapsed and he went tumbling into the sewers.

"Stitch!" yelled Lilo as she watched her friend vanish below ground.

"There, it's over so if you wouldn't mind handing over your book. Then we will be on our way." Said Yang as he watched tear's build up in Lilo's eyes. "Come now don't be sad, he would have only made your life a living heck. I think you will find it a relief to have him gone."

Lilo looked up at the two sinister characters; she wanted to beat them to a pulp. But she knew that it would not work, she was about to hand over the book when something behind Yang and Tagi caught her eye.

"Listen you two; I don't care what you say… Stitch is my friend and I won't just give up the book." Said Lilo with new found confidence.

"You foolish child, just hand over your book. Actually I might as well burn it from here, because I still have my book!" yelled Tagi as he raised his book in the air.

A fiendish smile went across Lilo's face. 'Gotcha!' thought Lilo as she opened the book. The book began to glow and she called out the spell. "Punchito!"

"You ignorant girl you don't even know were he is!" yelled Yang.

Suddenly Stitch came leaping up from behind; his arm glowing. His fist hit Tagi's raised book and sent it flying out of his hands. The book hit the ground covered in blue flame.

"No the book!" yelled Tagi and Yang in unison.

Stitch came skidding to a stop next to Lilo who was standing up confidently. "Now who's the pathetic one?" said Lilo as she watched Tagi run off and Yang futilely trying to put the flames out.

The book was almost completely burned and Yang began to fade away. He looked up at his defeater's. "You may have one this battle Stitch, but there are experiments hundred's of times stronger then me out to get you. You will not win this tournament." Growled Yang.

"Yes he will! Because he's got me as a partner. I don't care how strong these other experiments are, we will beat them all." Said Lilo with a cocky smirk.

Yang got a smile across his face and he began to laugh. "You are so arrogant… I know that you will not be able to defeat…" Yang was cut off as he vanished into thin air.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other; their faces were scratched and bruised. They began to just laugh as they headed home, but about half way there Stitch spoke up.

"Lilo?" asked Stitch as he looked at his partner.

"Yes Stitch?"

"Are we really friend's?" asked Stitch as he looked into her eyes.

"Of course we are, were best of friend's"

"And you're really going to help me beat all of the experiments?"

"Well you can't do it on your own now can you." Said Lilo with a smile.

Stitch gave a smile. "I'm glad you're my partner Lilo."

Lilo stopped and kneeled down next to her furry companion. "I' am too Stitch, and I'm glad were friend's." said Lilo as she hugged him.

The two of them hugged for a few minutes before continuing home. Nani was not very happy about how her sister looked, but Lilo explained every thing and it all worked out. They had beaten their first foe, but how knew what other experiments were out there.

**Well that s the end of the first story. I hope you liked it. Anyway I'll be regulating between my two series so the next story I post will be from the first series of mine. Well this is the start of a action packed series so keep your eye's on me. Later.**


End file.
